The present invention relates to an elastic separating wall which separates a gas chamber with a high pressure from a liquid chamber, particularly in a pressure accumulator.
Such elastic separating walls are known in the art. A known separating wall is composed conventionally of two outer rubber-elastic layers and an inner layer located between the outer layers and composed of a material with lower gas permeability. This prevents penetration of gas from the gas chamber in a great quantity into the liquid chamber, which can lead to disturbances in the hydraulic installations. The known separating walls have, however, the disadvantage that after a long service time a certain quantity of gas still can pass into the liquid.